The present invention relates to stone cutter and more particularly to a cutting mechanism minute adjustment device for stone cutter.
A portable stone cutter is of a separate structure which may be easily assembled to provide convenience to the users. However, this type of stone cutter, after repeated assembly and disassembly will be structurally deformed to cause that the blade does not exactly perpendicular to the surface of a stone. Although the blade is adjustable. But the balancement of the cutting mechanism is the most important cause. If the cutting mechanism is not at a correct position the blade is not easily adjusted or calibrated. The cutting mechanism in a conventional portable stone cutter could only permit to conduct vertical adjustment and could not perform minute adjustment.